Randomizer Dead Ends (Metroid Prime)
Here is a list of rooms where you can get stuck if you don't have the item requirements or know tricks when entering them. Escapable Dead-Ends Ruined Shrine (Chozo Ruins) Requirements: * Missiles; * No Space Jump; * No Morph Ball. You would normally get stuck in this room since you can't jump to the half-pipe, or use the Morph Ball tunnel. It is possible to use scan dash jump from roots on the side of the room to escape however. Phendrana Canyon (Phendrana Drifts) Requirements: * Missiles; * Morph Ball; * Morph Ball Bomb; * Varia/Gravity/Phazon Suit; * No Boost Ball; * No Space Jump. After collecting the item in this room, there's no way to get back to entrance without the Boost Ball or the Space Jump. A method to escape is to dash jump from an enemy to the other side of the room. Normal Dead Ends Burn Dome (Chozo Ruins) Requirements: * Missiles; * Morph Ball; * No Morph Ball Bombs. Not having Morph Ball Bombs makes it impossible to return to Energy Core since you need a Bomb Jump to enter the Morph Ball tunnel you used to get inside this room. The annoying part is that the Incinerator Drone might have this item and there's no way to know ahead of time except by eliminating all possible other locations prior to entering this room. It is highly recommended to create a save state (on emulator) or to save the game before entering this room. Antechamber (Chozo Ruins) Requirements: * Missiles; * Morph Ball; * Morph Ball Bomb; * Wave Beam; * No Ice Beam. You cannot exit this room because of the White Door that closes behind you. So if you don't see the Ice Beam in the room, don't go inside. Chapel of the Elders (Phendrana Drifts) Requirements: * Missiles; * Morph Ball; * Morph Ball Bomb; * Varia/Gravity/Phazon Suit; * No Wave Beam. You need the Wave Beam to exit this room due to the Purple Door. The Wave Beam can appear in this room, however. Shore Tunnel (Magmoor Caverns) Requirements: * Missiles; * Varia/Gravity/Phazon Suit; * Morph Ball; * Power Bomb; * No Morph Ball Bomb; * No Space Jump. As soon as you go down the bridge to collect the item, you're stuck. Plasma Processing (Magmoor Caverns) Requirements: * Missiles; * Morph Ball; * Morph Ball Bombs; * Varia/Gravity/Phazon Suit; * Space Jump; * Wave Beam; * Ice Beam; * No Plasma Beam. Optional: * Grapple Beam; * Boost Ball; * Spider Ball. If the Plasma Beam is not located in this room, don't enter it because you won't be able to open the Red Door that shuts down behind you. Sunchamber (Chozo Ruins) If you trigger the Chozo Ghost fight trigger in Sun Tower before defeating Flaahgra, Flaahgra will not spawn anymore (even if you leave and return via Arboretum) and you will lose access to the item forever. At the same time, you will lose access to the item in Ruined Fountain unless you use tricks, because the tainted water will never be cleansed and you won't be able to use the fountain to access the Spider Ball track. Hydro Access Tunnel Requirements: * Missiles; * Morph Ball; * Morph Ball Bombs; * Wave Beam; * Ice Beam; * No Gravity Suit. If you don't have Gravity Suit, the physics in this room are weird. You will be pushed up by the air streams in the Morph Ball maze. The only way out is by knowing a very difficult trick that involves pressing up and down on the controller and releasing a Boost Ball charge with correct timing to be propelled downwards and it needs to be done in succession. Category:Randomizer-specific